


A Vampire and a God Share a Flat in Auckland

by dandelionpower



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, a lot of fluff, collection of drabbles in no particular order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionpower/pseuds/dandelionpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Communication is the key of healthy relationships they say. Anders and Mitchell are not always good at it. Being a supernatural gay couple might complicate things sometimes but they are trying their best to lead a happy life as lovers, boyfriends and eventually husbands, but also as brother and brother-in-law, friends and uncles. </p><p>This is a collection of drabbles and conversations I posted on my blog. I put them here because i don't want to lose them and also, I hope, for your enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial, Miley Cyrus and Some Pole Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I had no beta for most of the works, so sorry for any mistakes.

## Wednesday afternoon in JPR's office (Anders' denial)...

**Ty** : "…but you're living with a man and obviously you sleep with him too!"

**Anders** : "I told you, I'm not gay!"

**Axl** : " You have a boyfriend Anders, I'm sorry to be the one breaking the news but you are gay!"

**Anders** : "He isn't my boyfriend, and in case you didn't hear it, I just told you I'm not gay!"

**Dawn** : " Anders! Mitchell is on the phone, he wants to talk to you."

**Anders** : *takes the call* " Hey! Hello babe! How are you, my gorgeous love ?!!"

**Ty** : *rolls his eyes*

**Axl** : * Sighs*

**Dawn** : *smiles*

 

## Anders' flat, Thursday night (involves pop songs)

Axl: I don't have any problems with two men being together but can you … just… , it's getting really disturbing…

Anders : We can do what we want, we can kiss who we want.

Axl: Okay but it's not an excuse for groping shamelessly in front of my very eyes!

Mitchell: *chuckles*

Anders: We gonna go all night, til we see the sunlight, allright.

Axl: You don't have any decency at all, Anders?

Anders: We do whatever we want, this is our house, these are our rules.

Axl: Please… please don't… NO!! Don't put your hand in his… OH MY GOD ANDERS! NOT IN FRONT OF ME, I DON'T WANNA SEE THAT, STOP IT!

Anders: We can't stop, and we won't stop!

Mitchell: *laughs*

Anders: Can't you see it's we who own the night?

Axl: okay! You won, keep your beer, I'm out of here before my eyes start bleeding.

Mitchell: *closes the door after Axl* Did you have to be that rude and exhibitionist?

Anders: It's my mouth I can say what I want to.

Mitchell: *smiles* He will hate us forever!

Anders: *takes Mitchell in his arms* Forget the haters cause somebody loves you.

Mitchell: *kisses Anders* Did your brother realized you just threw him out with some Miley Cyrus' lyrics?

Anders: *winks*

 

## Aukland, Friday, 10:00 P.M. (in front of a strip club)

Anders: I thought we were just going out for a Bergerbar for my birthday!

Ty: Exactly, but we didn't give you your present yet!

Mike: *opens the door of the club* And your present is waiting for you inside.

Anders: … you know I don't go in that kind of place anymore… I used to but…

Axl: now you're engaged, we know that Anders! But you're not married yet! We all know you want to!

Anders: *pouts* Not really.

Ty: We paid for a private room and a pole dancer just for you! You cannot say no to that, can you?!

Anders: …

Mike: *puts his hand on Anders' shoulder* That's not every day that a man turns 37, you should celebrate accordingly!

Anders: I'm not 37, I'm 33.

Axl: Stop lying about your age and get in already, it's chilly outside.

Anders: *sighs* Mitchell is so gonna hate me…

Ty: *drags Anders inside the club* No he won't, you just have to tell him it was our idea.

Anders: She better be blond and have a huge breast!

Mike: *laughs* that's more like it! Now I recognize my little brother!

Anders: *snorts* yeah, yeah

Axl: Your room's door just there!

Ty: How about I pay you guys some drinks while Anders is in there enjoying himself?

Mike: Brilliant!

Anders: *sighs* Oh gods… *enters the private room and sits on the couch*

Mitchell: Hello handsome customer.

Anders: Mitchell? I… I can explain!

Mitchell: Explain what?

Anders: Why I'm ...my bros...Wh..what are you doing here?

Mitchell: You know the overtime I was doing lately at the hospital?

Anders: What about it?

Mitchell: I lied. I wasn't at the hospital.

Anders: *frowns* where were you then?

Mitchell: I was taking some pole dancing lessons with Stacey… wanna see how good I am ?

Anders: *O_O* Jeezus…

Mitchell: Happy birthday hon!

Anders: *grinning* I love you and my brothers so much right now.

 

 

 

 


	2. Babysitting and Animal Cruelty

## Ty and Dawn's place, Saturday, 8:00 PM (Bad Uncles)

Anders: When will they come back from the movie again?

Mitchell: 10PM I think, why do you ask?

Anders: No reason.

Alicia: ARRgiiigoooouuuuuuuu!!!

Anders: What "argigou" means, you think?

Mitchell: *smiles* No idea. Probably nothing.

Anders: Or maybe it's us who are too stupid to understand her.

Alicia: AARU AAAARUU

Anders: and what do you think is the deep and secret meaning of "aru,aru" ?

Mitchell: She is a baby, Anders, so probably nothing.

Anders: Let her express herself for god's sake!

Mitchell: *smirks* Forgive me, almighty god of words and poetry.

Alicia: Grrrblllll

Anders: I bet this one meant, "my uncles are total cocks!"

Alicia: COCKS!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitchell: O_O

Anders: O_O

Mitchell: Did she… ?

Anders: She definitely did…

Mitchell: Did she ever speak before? I mean, said a real word?

Anders: I have no idea!! Oh my god!!! I so hope she said "mommy" or "daddy" before because if this was her first actual word, we are in deep …

Mitchell: SHHHH!!!!

Anders: Sorry! This has to stay between us, or else Ty will murder us! And you *points at the baby on his lap*, don't repeat that in front of your parents!

Alicia: *giggles*

Mitchell: We are very bad uncles!

Anders: We are indeed! ... *cuddles the little girl* But Uncle Andy is really proud of you princess, you swear like a real Johnson!

Mitchell: ANDERS!!!

 

## Monday, 8:13 AM, Anders' flat (Gentle Critter)

Mitchell: You don't get ready to go to work?

Anders: Nope, I won't go to the office today. Dawn is sick and the office is so empty without her. It's depressing. I'll probably just make a couple calls from here.

Mitchell: Okay then. *hands coffee to him* Drink it before it gets cold.

Anders: Thanks

Mitchell: And a little kiss to accompany your beverage sir. *kisses Anders* I have to go.

Anders: OH GOD!! YYIISHHH!

Mitchell: What?!

Anders: A spider!! A big spider, on the carpet!!

Mitchell: Where!! Where!!??

Anders: I think the ugly fucker just hide under the couch!!

Mitchell: Let me see!

Anders: NO! It's there, under the coffee table!

Mitchell: Aww! It's not that big. Just a tiny baby spider!!

Anders: Are you kidding me!??!! It's a freaking monster!!! Give me the paper, I'll kill it!

Mitchell: WHY??!!!

Anders: Because it's a spider, not a human and it's inside my flat! I can't let it live here!

Mitchell: You let me live here and I'm not a human either!

Anders: Trust me, you are far more attractive than that *points at the spider*

Mitchell: but it's not doing anything bad! It's just chilling under your table. And it's eating the flies, do you prefer having flies in your flat!?

Anders: Yes, I think I do. GIVE ME THE BLOODY PAPER!

Mitchell: NO!!

Anders: Don't be such a child Mitchell!!!

Mitchell: That's rich coming from someone who is just 36 years old!

Anders: Okay! I'll use my shoe!!

Mitchell: I'll not let you kill this innocent being!

Anders: *sighs* I warn you, I'm not taking a hairy disgusting flatmate with eight legs unless it pays the rent! You better find a way to get rid of it!

Mitchell: *Takes the spider on a paper sheet and puts it outside by the window* I really have to go to work now!

Anders: Fine! Go then!

Mitchell: You're not going to kiss me goodbye?

Anders: *smirks* Of course I will, come here, you gentle critter. *kisses Mitchell, still smirking*

Mitchell: Why are you smiling like that?

Anders: What was your nickname back in England again? The one you got when you were hanging out with Herrick back in the 60s?

Mitchell: Big bad John.

Anders: *bursts in laughter*

Mitchell: Oh you think it's funny, isn't it?

Anders: It'll never gonna get old! See you tonight, big bad John! *laughs*

 

## Tuesday, 7:38 PM, in the car ( About Anders' Ex)

Anders: I hate funerals. It gives me the creeps. I just cannot stand being near a coffin. I almost hate it as much as I hate nursing homes and hospitals.

Mitchell: ...

Anders: I couldn't stand it. I'm glad I left after 5 minutes and waited outside.

Mitchell: Hmm...

Anders: Why did we have to go there anyway? We didn't know her.

Mitchell: ...

Anders: I mean, it was Stacey's aunt, not mine.

Mitchell: *sighs*

Anders: Are you listening to me?

Mitchell: not really

Anders: What's the matter with you? You barely said a word since we sat in the car.

Mitchell: You already know about all the important things that happened to me in my life. I told you all because I trust you. I just thought it was the same for you.

Anders: Of course it is!

Mitchell: Then why do I have the feeling you keep things from me, that you are lying when you say I'm the only one you truly loved in your life?

Anders: Because it's the truth. You're the only one, babe.

Mitchell: I... I don't know what to think anymore. When you stormed out the room, I overheard Ty and Mike's conversation, they were talking about you.

Anders: *sighs* Okay...what those two idiots said ?

Mitchell: They were saying that you have never been good at dealing with death, since her death. That you were so devastated when she died that you cried for months. They said that you were very attached to her and that it affected you a lot! Why didn't you tell me about her?

Anders : Who ? I really don't know what you are talking about!

Mitchell: *angry* Your brothers seemed pretty serious about that! I know you can be really secretive Anders but it hurts to know that you never told me about this woman!!!!!

Anders: *getting angry too* I really don't know why they said that but I'm positive that it's bullshit !! But I guess that it's me who should feel offended that you prefer to believe my brothers than me!!

Mitchell: I just want to understand why you never talk about her. About Carmelita.

Anders: ... Oh my god!! *burts in laughter*

Mitchell: What ? WHAT?? Why are you laughing ??

Anders: *still laughing* Oh no! Oh, it's too good! Poor Mitchell!!

Mitchell: *crosses his arms* Will you explain or what?

Anders: *can't help but laugh* I'm just savoring the moment before.

Mitchell: Before what?

Anders: Before telling you that you're jealous of a guinea pig !!!


	3. Princesses and Boytoys

## Tuesday, 8:46 PM, in the bed (Age Gap)

Anders: There is a question I never asked you. I think it's because I thought I knew the answer but actually, I realize I don't.

Mitchell: *snuggles against Anders' chest" If it's important for you to ask, go ahead.

Anders: How old were you... when you died ?

Mitchell: I was about to turn twenty five.

Anders: O_o Really ?? You were that young? God! I always assumed you were thirty or something !!!

Mitchell: Yeah, when I was still alive people always told me I looked older than my age.

Anders: Jeezus... you are... like.... still a baby!!!!!!!!!

Mitchell: Does it makes any difference ?

Anders: I'm 38 for fuck's sake !!! I feel like..... OH MY GOD... like a SUGAR DADDY!!!!

Mitchell: *chuckles* Haha ! No you're not!

Anders: Yes I am! Shit! I'm a freaking male-couguar !!!

Mitchell: *laughs* Calm down Anders, it's not that dramatic! *Caresses Anders' face * You're still gorgeous babe, and you always will. And actually you look way younger than 38, trust me.

Anders: I'm starting to get use to the homophobic stares and comments when we go out in public but now I'll have to get use to people looking at me like I'm a pedophile as well!

Mitchell: I think you're overreacting a bit here.

Anders: Ok, maybe not a pedophile, but they'll think "Oh, he must be very rich to have a boy-toy like him!"

Mitchell: *raises an eyebrow* A boy toy, heh ?

Anders : Yeah, that's what they'll think.

Mitchell: *caresses Anders' chest teasingly* But there is a thing they don't know.

Anders: What?

Mitchell: *rolls on top of Anders* I'm 123 years old, honey, so YOU are the real baby here ! *kisses Anders in the neck and purrs in his ear* You are my precious baby boy, my beautiful young lover, you're mine.

Anders: *smirks* You're my sugar daddy then?

Mitchell: Whatever you want, little one ! But now I could use a massage from my boy-toy, my very old back is kinda sore.

 

## Friday, 1h30 AM, a pub (First Meeting)

Anders: Hey!

Mitchell: Hey…

Anders: I’m Anders, Anders Johnson. *reaches for a handshake*

Mitchell: *frowns and shakes Anders’ hand, unsure* John Mitchell.

Anders: Nice to meet you. Do you have a good evening so far, John?

Mitchell: I had a shit evening, awful actually.

Anders: Genuinely sorry to hear that mate! Let me make it better and buy you a drink.

Mitchell:  Er…  

Anders: Come on! With the face you are pulling right now, I’m sure you can use another drink. Besides, I had an horrible evening as well, so if this drink can cheer you up a bit it’ll definitely make my own night way better.

Mitchell: well… why not?

Anders: *to the bartender* A Guiness for my friend here and a martini for me, please.

Mitchell: Thanks.

Anders: Oh, you’re welcome. It’s a bit selfish I have to admit. I would like to be the one to put a smile on that handsome face of yours.

Mitchell: *Takes a sip from his beer*

Anders: I’m intrigued though. What does a sexy man like you do here, all alone and sad?

Mitchell: *sighs* I had a stupid fight with my boyfriend.

Anders: Well, his loss really. He must be really stupid and blind if he can’t realize how gorgeous and amazing you are.

Mitchell: *shakes his head* He isn’t stupid or blind, he has his flaws and I have mine.

Anders: No, I really think he is a complete twit. I wish he understands that he hurt you and I hope he regrets.  

Mitchell: …

Anders: *leans on the counter to catch Mitchell’s gaze* You have truly beautiful eyes. They look green under this light. Does your idiot boyfriend ever tell you that?

Mitchell: Anders…. Why are we playing this game, pretend we don’t know each other?

Anders: Because you are the one who yelled ‘I wish I never met you’ before storming out of the flat lately, and I couldn’t let you do that.

Mitchell: *sighs*  

Anders: Even if you could find a way to make it happen and erase me from your life, I would find a way to meet you again anyway. You can’t just ‘unmeet’ me like that, baby. I would always try to have you again. I can replay that first meeting a thousand times if it could convince you that, even if I can be a little shit sometimes, I can be a good, loving partner.

Mitchell: I am so sorry, babe. I didn’t mean those words. 

Anders: I know you didn’t, *puts a hand on Mitchell’s thigh*, otherwise you wouldn’t be hidden precisely in the pub where we first met three years ago.

 

## Norsewood, december 4th 1981, 7:00 P.M., Anders' bedroom (Princesses)

Mike: ... and the prince kissed her and she woke up. She realized that he was her destiny and fell in love with him. He loved her too so he brought her to his castle. They got married and lived happily ever after. The End.

Anders: I would like to marry a handsome prince and kiss him too.

Mike: Anders!! You can't!! Boys are not supposed to kiss other boys!!!

Anders: Why???

Mike: Because, it's not working that way!

Anders: Why!?

Mike: Because it's wrong !

Anders: Why is it wrong !?

Mike: Boys are supposed to kiss princesses, not princes.

Anders: *pouting* But I don't like princesses, they are no fun, all they do is brushing their hair and singing. Princes ride horses and fight dragons. They are strong and courageous! I want to be with a prince.

Mike: But you just can't. Stop arguing Anders! Boys belong with girls, princes belong with princesses, that's it, end of the story !

Anders: *starts to cry* Buuuut I doooonnn't waannnt to !

Mike: * irritated * oh Anders. Don't cry for that. And don't tell dad you want to kiss princes or he will be very unhappy. You don't want him to be angry don't you.

Anders: *eyes widening with fear* Nooo!

Mike: So you'll be a good boy. You're still too young to understand but one day you'll realize that you can have dozens of princesses, as many as you want, and you'll forget about your prince.

Thirty-two years later....

Mike: Congratulation to you two.

Mitchell: Thanks Mike.

Anders: Thanks bro.

Mitchell: Does my new husband want champagne?

Anders: Yes please, babe.

Mitchell: *kisses Anders on the cheek* I'll be right back.

Anders: *watches Mitchell leave* You know, you were wrong Mike.

Mike: ...?

Anders: I had dozens of princesses, as many as I wanted, but they were nothing compared to the prince I have now.

Mike: *chuckles and pats Anders on the back*


	4. A Love Confession, an Expensive Suit and a Tumblr Overdose

## Monday, 8:13, the bathroom (The Eighth Time)

Anders: Mitchell !? Have you seen my toothbrush?

Mitchell: It must be in the drawer.

Anders: No it isn't, and I can't find it.

Mitchell: Let me see... ah! Here it is!

Anders: Thanks babe! *kisses Mitchell on the cheek* I love you!

Mitchell: I love you t... ........ wait a minute! Did you just say "I love you?" O_O

Anders: er... yeah.

Mitchell: ...it's the first time you say 'I love you' ...

Anders: No.

Mitchell: I'm pretty sure it is, babe, I would have noticed something so important, trust me.

Anders: No it's not, it's the seventh time actually.

Mitchell: Seventh?

Anders: Yes. The first time was when I whispered it while I was watching you leave in the cab after our fourth date. The second and third times were when I said it while your were asleep next to me. If you also count the two times I said it on the phone just after you hung up, plus that one time I wrote it on your back with my finger tip and I lied and told you I had written "I love cocks "... and if you also add the one I just said two minutes ago... it gives us ... seventh times !!

Mitchell: But... but...what!?? You knew you were in love with me since our fourth date and YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING!?

Anders: I SAID it, you just didn't HEAR it!

Mitchell: Jeezus! You know what I mean, Anders!!!

Anders: ...

Mitchell: *more softly* Why? Why didn't you tell me ? In front of me I mean. You know how much I love you!

Anders: Well I guess I wasn't ready... I needed practice.

Mitchell: So you practiced sixth times to finally blur it out in the bathroom to thank me for finding your toothbrush ?

Anders: Yes. It was less scary that way. It was a test, you know, like a sound test before a concert, to hear how it sounds out loud, in front of an audience?

Mitchell: *smiles and takes Anders in his arms* And now? Do you still have the jitters?

Anders: No. Now I know that the eighth time will be perfect.

 

## Wednesday, 7:36, the living room (Fancy Dinner)  

_Prompt by Alizelemonparty1_

 

Mitchell: NO! I won't come with you! 

Anders: Come on, grumpy vamp! Put that suit on, we're already late!

Mitchell: I thought I was clear? I said: go without me! I hate those dinners, it's expensive, like really expensive, I don't have the money for that!

Anders: Your argument is invalid since I'm paying for both of us and it's for Ty and Dawn's engagement so get dress and stop whining.

Mitchell: I don't know in which language I'll have to say it for you to understand !!?? French? Gaelic ? English ? NON! NÌ! NO! I won't put on that suit, end of the story !

Anders: Aaaahh! I understand now. It's all about the suit, isn't it?

Mitchell: *mumbles* I didn't say that.

Anders: Oh, I know you too well John, you are making a scene just because you don't want to wear a tie. You can be such a baby sometimes.

Mitchell: I like my comfort okay! I'm an old person. And I'm freezing without my gloves.

Anders: Then, this argument is also invalid. *takes something in his pocket*

Mitchell: What's that?

Anders: custom made italian silk fingerless gloves with silver buttons.

Mitchell: er....ok... wow! You bought them for me?

Anders: Yep! Now you don't have any reason not to put on that suit! Come on, hurry up !

\-----------------------at the restaurant------------------

Mitchell: WAIT A MINUTE!! Why everybody just wears a shirt and am I the only one in a A FUCKING THREE PIECES SUIT!

Ty: Good question! Why are you dressed like that, man ?

Anders: Because I really like seeing him all handsome and classy.

Mitchell: ANDERS JOHNSON!!! I SWEAR I'LL...

Anders: You will what, big boy?

Mitchell: I will force you to go at the office wearing my green and brown plaid shirt.

Anders: You wouldn't dare.

Mitchell: Try me!

 

## Tuesday, 5:36, in the kitchen (Precious Baby)

Mitchell: *comes back from work* Hi! How was your day ?

Anders: *hugs Mitchell tightly* I missed you, you are such a precious baby.

Mitchell: ah huh, really?

Anders: *coos* Yeah! You are so gorgeous I want to curl up on the floor and cry.

Mitchell: Er... okay... you're sure everything's allright ?

Anders: Adorkable! That's what you are! But I'm so done with your beautiful face. How can you even ? WHY ?? I mean, no, just no! I can't!

Mitchell: Are you on drugs, Anders ?

Anders: Marry me already.

Mitchell: ...

Anders: I so want to have your babies.

Mitchell: *facepalm* ohh... I see. I told you already. You should really stop spending your days on Tumblr, babe.

 


	5. Wild Nights

## Saturday, 9:17 AM ( Mature Content ;)

Anders: *moans* Unnnggggggg !!

Mitchell: Fuck!

Anders: Almost there!!

Mitchell: COME ON!!!

Anders: *panting heavily* I'm so, so close but I... I can't .... !!

Mitchell: Yes you can! Give it to me!

Anders: Oooooh god!

Mitchell: Yeah, that's it baby!!!!

Anders: *groans* Arrggg!!

Mitchell: You're doing great! Hold on!

Anders: Fuck!

Mitchell: Yes!! Yes !!!!!

Anders: OOOH YEAAAHH !!! Here it is!

Mitchell: Oh thanks hon, you are the best !!! *kisses Anders* I don't know how I would have done it without you!

Anders: Just remind me how you managed to loose your credit card under the fridge, again?

 

## 1:49 AM, the bed (None of This is Real)

Mitchell: *groans* Nooo, ARRRGG !!

Anders: John?

Mitchell: *heavy breathing*

Anders: Babe ? Are you alright!? *shakes Mitchell to wake him up*

Mitchell: *opens his eyes* Where the fuck are they ?? I need to find them !!!!

Anders: What? What are you talking about?

Mitchell: My car keys, my bloddy car keys, I can't find them !!

Anders: You don't need your car keys, love, it's the middle of the night. You need to sleep.

Mitchell: But you don't understand!!!!!! *start panicking even more* Anders is really sick, he is in danger, I have to drive him to the hospital.

Anders: *caresses Mitchell's face* It's me, it's Anders, I'm alright. It was only a nightmare.

Mitchell: Anders?

Anders: Yes my love, it's me. Everything's fine. Come here. *takes his boyfriend in his arms* Shhhh.

Mitchell: I was asleep... but... but it seemed so real !

Anders: It's okay, just relax. I promise you I'm fine.

Mitchell: I'm sorry...

Anders: Don't be sorry. No harm done. I love you. Now try to sleep okay? I'll stay close by.

Mitchell: hmmm.

Anders: Why didn't you call the ambulance, by the way ?

Mitchell: what?

Anders: If my life was in danger, why didn't you just call the ambulance instead of searching for your car keys ?

Mitchell: *frowns*, because it was a DREAM, Anders!!

Anders: You wanted to save me yourself, isn't it? Forever the knight in shining armor; even in your sleep.

Mitchell: yeah, yeah, maybe I am.

 

## The living room, 2:56 AM ( The Stoned Keeper )

_For Sweetladybat who asked for drunk/clingy!Anders_

 

Mitchell: You really should take a shower, drink a lot of water and go to sleep.

Anders: I'm... I'm fine, thank you. I wa... want to stay with you here.

Mitchell: *pushes Anders away gently* I don't think it's a good idea, babe.

Anders: BUT I want to cuddle!!!! *clings to Mitchell* Give me huugggssss!!!

Mitchell: I'm sorry but it's not very tempting since you stink as if you had marinated in beer all night long.

Anders: but you like beer, and you like me!

Mitchell: I do, it's the mix of both I'm not sure about right now.

Anders: *grabs Mitchell's shirt and rubs his face on his chest* Look! I'm just a tiny ginger kitty who wants to be petted and you are so comfortable, like a big hairy pillow.

Mitchell: Are you sure you just you only drank beer?

Anders: Well... Olaf had baked those delicious chocolate muffins.

Mitchell: Oh Lord…

Anders: Look at me. Are you going to abandon your little kitty? It just needs affection.

Mitchell: *sighs*

Anders: Oh I know you are a bad man and you will let your poor cat be eaten by an elephant.

Mitchell: First of all, I don't have a cat, I have a boyfriend, a very stoned one, I grant you, but still a boyfriend… and elephants don't eat cats.

Anders: I'm sure they do. OHHHHHH WOW! I really like your face!!!! *plays with Mitchell's face* You have a weird nose but I liiiiiikkkke it! I think you have the sexiest nostrils I ever saw in my entire life!!!!!

Mitchell: How stoned are you, exactly?

Anders: It's too bad we can't take a picture of you. It would be so great to make a giant poster of your face and put it under my bed. I could kiss it good night, like I use to do with my poster of James Dean when I was a teenager.

Mitchell: You… what??

Anders: Yes!!! I secretly wanted to marry James Dean… and Freddy Mercury, and make awesome threesomes. But it's all in the past now because you would be really ugly with a big mustache.

Mitchell: Okay, enough nonsense now! I will put you in the shower myself. *drags Anders to the bathroom*

Anders: *whines* NNnnooooo ! What if I drown? Would you let the love of your life drowning before your very eyes?

Mitchell: *undresses him* I never heard of anyone who drowned under a shower spray.

Anders: *pouting* Buuut it's very very wet.

Mitchell: Probably since it's water, Anders. Now get in ! Chop chop!

Anders: *clinging to Mitchell's shirt* I have something to tell you, but don't tell anyone, okay?

Mitchell: *sighs* Yes?

Anders: I think I might be gay.

Mitchell: Oh really? Yes, love. You probably are. *smiles * When did you realize it? *pushes Anders in the shower gently*

Anders: There was this Backstreet Boys' song on the radio and I thought of you and nearly cried. *sings loudly and dances naked in the shower* BUT WITHOUT YOU, ALL I'M GOING TO BE IS : IN-COM-PLETE !!!!!!!!!!

Mitchell: *bursts in laughter*

__________________ The morning after __________________

Anders: I have the hell of a headache!

Mitchell: Understandable. You were pretty wasted last night.

Anders: I hope I didn't say or do anything embarrassing or compromising.

Mitchell: *smirks* No, no, nothing at all.

Anders: I don't like that smile. What did I say?

Mitchell: You are a keeper Anders Johnson, you know that right?


	6. Pillow Talk and Self-Consciousness

## Wednesday, 9:01 PM (The Weight of the Past)

Mitchell: You've gained a bit of weight, lately.

Anders: What?

Mitchell : I said, you've…

Anders: *snaps angrily* I heard it the first time! I just couldn't believe you really said that!

Mitchell: But…

Anders: Shut up!

Mitchell: I didn't…

Anders: You know what ? Fuck you Mitchell ! Fuck you Mister I-don't –age-I-don't-grow-fat-and-I-can-smoke-all-I-want-because-I'll-never-get-a-cancer!

Mitchell: Babe…

Anders: Don't "babe" me John. You can leave anytime you want and find another boyfriend more fit, younger, better.

Mitchell: WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK FOR F**K SAKE ?!!!

Anders: …

Mitchell: You remember where I am born, Anders?

Anders: Ireland.

Mitchell: Yeah, exactly, Ireland, at the end of the 19th century.

Anders: *snorts* I already knew that, thanks.

Mitchell: I lived my childhood in the aftermaths of An Gorta Mór, the Great Famine. People were still really poor; some people were dying from starvation. I saw men, women and children who had only skin and bones.

Anders: Your point being?

Mitchell: This little padding around your waist, I think it's perfect. When I look at you, I see a gorgeous man: a man who is happy and healthy, and it makes you desirable in my eyes.

Anders: *weakly* You called me fat.

Mitchell: No, not fat. I called you beautiful.

Anders: I'm not fat…

Mitchell: Shush baby! Stop whining and let me make love to you already.

 

## Thursday, 10:24, the bed (Pillow Talk)

Mitchell: Let's play a game.

Anders: You don't think we already played enough. *winks* I'm completely exhausted.

Mitchell: *rolls his eyes* I mean, another kind of game. We'll call it The Game of Anders.

Anders: I don't like the sound of it...

Mitchell: Come on!

Anders: *sighs* okay. What are the rules?

Mitchell: I ask questions and you answer, but your answer must contain informations I don't know yet.

Anders: oh god. I have the feeling I'll regret this. Fine, let's do this.

Mitchell: First of all : any unfulfilled fantasy?

Anders: That you don't know about already? Fuck, that's a difficult one!

Mitchell: Take your time.

Anders: Hmm... we fulfilled almost all my fantasies together so...

Mitchell: 'almost', not 'all' of them though

Anders: Ok, let me think......................Sleeping with a maori guy.

Mitchell: What??? O_O

Anders: *offended* Don't ask questions if you can't deal with the answers!

Mitchell: It's okay, babe! I'm just a bit surprised, I guess. Can I ask why?

Anders: Hard to tell. When I was a hormon-filled teenager, I used to watch the rugby on TV only to see the NZ team's members doing their Ka Mate Haka. It fascinated me. They looked strong, untamed, dangerous. They looked fearless; one thing I totally wasn't.

Mitchell: *listens to Anders attentively* Okay.

Anders: And there was this guy in high school. His name was Ihi. He told Ty once that his name meant "power" and "force". It is a perfect description of who he was. Anywhere he was going, he was imposing respect like it was a second nature. He had dark eyes, a copper skin and a lot of tribal tatoos. He was tall, really tall, way taller and bigger than me. I think he was my first male crush. It's silly isn't it ?

Mitchell: No, not silly at all. *caresses Ander's lower back fondly*

Anders: And I was this small weak guy with a baby face who was afraid of everything. Now that I think about it, i realize that my fantasy was about finding a lover who would look strong and dangerous and would protect me from the world. But yeah, it's all in the past now.

Mitchell: Thanks. Thanks for answering my question with such honesty.

Anders: Did I win the Game of Anders?

Mitchell: You nailed it, honey.

Anders: *yawns and snuggles against his boyfriend* Next time we play the Game of Mitchell, huh?

Mitchell: Yeah. Sure. Now let your dark and dangerous boyfriend shield you in his big tatooed arms and watch over you while you're sleeping.

 

## Friday, 1am, at a bar (Appearances Can Be Deceiving)

_For Ceallaig1 and Myseri who had similar prompts about a bar._

 

Mitchell: Who wants another beer?

Anders: Me!

Mike: Me!

Mitchell: Okay! But this time, it's on me.

Mike: Thanks man.

Anders: Thanks babe.

Mitchell: Haha. You will not be so grateful tomorrow morning with the hangover you will endure. *squeezes Anders shoulder gently and leaves toward the counter*

Mike: Anders! I always meant to ask. How did you... you and Mitchell...together... you know?

Anders: Are you sure you really want to hear the gay version of the "Birds and the Bees" ?

Mike: NO! Gosh no! I mean... how did you meet each other, start dating and stuff?

Anders: It's a long and thrilling story, full of passion and action!

Mike: Forget it, I'm not sure I want to hear it.

Anders: NO no no no! You asked, you stay and listen !

Mitchell: *comes back with the pints* What did I miss ?

Anders: I'm about to tell Mike how we met each other.

Mitchell: Oh yeah ! It was actually here, in this bar.

Anders: Exactly. It was a saturday night, I was just relaxing, you know, drinking my guiness casually and was busy looking handsome when a random guy arrived and sit at my table without being invited. He began to be really flirty and annoying, trying to grope me and apparently he didn't take "no, I'm not interested" for an answer.

Mitchell: *frowns*

Anders: So that's when Mitchell appeared out of nowhere and told the guy to fuck off and let me alone. Which he did.

Mike: You were lucky he was there to save your arse.

Anders: Indeed, I was very lucky. Isn't it, Mitchell?

Mitchell: *smirks* Yeah, yeah, of course.

Anders: and after that we talked for hours. And I thought he was gorgeous, and my savior, my brave knight, so we went to my flat and I reward him with a kiss, then by giving him my body and he took it more than willingly.

Mitchell: *Chuckles*

Mike: Oh my god, I didn't want to know the last part.

Anders: Too late! Don't whine. I spared you the details of how he pinned me to the bed and ...

Mike: NOOO!! Enough!!!

______________________ two hours later, on the street

Mitchell: What was that?

Anders: What?

Mitchell: The bullshit you told to your brother.

Anders: He would have never believed me if I had told him I was the one who saved you from that disgusting bastard with wandering hands.

Mitchell: Why?

Anders: Trust me. It would have never made any sense in his head.

Mitchell: And you let him believe that I am the one who tops in bed.

Anders: Ah Yeah, I thought it was more funny this way. He'll never know that you are the kitten and I'm the lion in that relationship.


	7. Fish, Vampire References and Much Needed Love

## Sunday, 9:05 AM, Anders' flat (A Fishy Lie)

_For ogormanandturner who asked for fish jealousy_

 

Anders: I must get up now.

Mitchell: NO! Why? It's Sunday! Stay in the bed with me!

Anders: I have stuff to do!

Mitchell: Please! What stuff could be more important than cuddling with your hot arse of a boyfriend.

Anders: You seem really confident about the power of your charms, old man.

Mitchell: I am. And I know how much you want to stay under the covers in my loving arms.

Anders: *gets out of the bed* Told you. I have important things to do.

Mitchell: Okay then, i'll stay here, all alone... naked.... avalaible... but so, so lonely.

Anders: *blankly* As you wish.

Mitchell: ... *crosses his arms and pulls a face*

Anders: ... * ignores him and walks out of the bedroom*

_________________________________

Anders: hey you, beautiful little thing.

Mitchell: *steps in the living room an lean against the wall* You left me alone to talk to your fish.

Anders: They need attention! They have feelings, you know ?

Mitchell: Oh and I don't ?

Anders: Hey hey buddies, daddy will feed you soon, don't worry.

Mitchell: ...

Anders: They are such cuties. They look so elegant when they swim, especially the blue one. I'm glad I bought this one. You are an handsome tiny bugger.

Mitchell: ...

Anders: Maybe I should buy real plants for their tank instead of fake ones, i read somewhere that it was healthier for them.

Mitchell: *sighs and leaves toward the bedroom*

Anders: Yeah. I think that's what I'll do, and maybe even buy a bigger tank. My babies deserve it, do they? What do you think about that Mitchell? ....... Mitchell?? *goes to the bedroom and finds Mitchell curled in a ball in the middle of the bed*

Mitchell: ...

Anders: What's the matter with you?

Mitchell: Nothing, I'm fine.

Anders: You are the worst liar ever.

Mitchell: No, I just like lying down and stare at the wall. You don't have more important things to do anyway?

Anders: Oh my god!!! You are POUTING!

Mitchell: I'm not!

Anders: You are fucking pouting because you are jealous of the fish !

Mitchell: Nooo...

Anders: Oh yes you are. *falls on the bed and spoons Mitchell* Don't worry, I know a nice beach where we can go and have a midnight bath. You could show me how graceful you can be in water.

Mitchell: Hmm.

Anders: My adorable merman.

Mitchell: Pffff.

 

## Wednesday, 16:08 PM, at the library

_Prompt by archer_and_lionprince_

Anders: Hey! What are you doing here ? I had to ask Mike to tell me where you were. Weren't we supposed to meet at 15:00?

Mitchell: Oh! Shit! I forgot! I'm so sorry! I was kinda caught in my reading.

Anders: What are you reading?

Librarian: Shhhhh!!!

Mitchell: Sorry.

Anders: *whispers* What are you reading?

Mitchell: *scans the books scattered on the table* I was doing a bit of research actually.

Anders: You should have come to my office, I have Wifi.

Mitchell: yes, but I'm old fashion I guess. I like the feeling of paper under my fingertips.

Anders: *takes a better look at the books* You read about Norse mythology?

Mitchell: Er... yeah! Since you told me you were a god and all, I thought maybe I should try to learn a bit about Bragi.

Anders: Did you learn anything interesting?

Mitchell: I was a bit disappointed I must say.

Anders: If you say the words "minor god" I will punch you!

Mitchell: No, no. Well... it's just that....I didn't know anything about norse gods and I expected... something else.

Anders: What do you mean?

Mitchell: Looking for informations about Bragi, I expected to see a young, hansome man and the books' images show a very old man with an harp.

Anders: Hahaha! What did you expect? I'm Bragi, not Adonis!

Mitchell: Well, poetry is supposed to be beautiful, the god of poetry should be too.

Anders: *pulls a face*

Mitchell: When you were talking about your god, I imagined him more lively, more handsome, more like you actually.

Anders: *smiles* I'm only a vessel you know. But i take it as a compliment.

Mitchell: It is a compliment. *smiles back* I'm just concerned about the beard.

Anders: The beard ?

Mitchell: *opens one of the book and read* "Bragi is called the long-bearded god. After his name, a man who has a great beard is called Beard-Bragi." Will you grow a long wicked beard at some point? Maybe i should get prepared to behold such a odd sight.

Anders: Well... i think maybe you should get prepared. Sometimes I have this weird urge to let it grow, even if it itches like a bastard! But I never thought it could be because of Bragi... interesting.

Mitchell: I guess I would find you gorgeous even with a beard.

Anders: *fondly* You are such a sap today!

Librarian: SSHHHHH!!!!!

Anders: Sorry, sorry! *lower* Get lost!

Mitchell: *worried* And Idunn?

Anders: What about her?

Mitchell: Should I be jealous or something? She is your wife and your destiny apparently.

Anders: *sighs* There is no such thing as destiny. She is Bragi's wife, not Anders'. Anders has a wonderful boyfriend and that's all he needs. Shall we go now? I'm starving !

Mitchell: *Stands up and kisses Anders on the cheek* How was your day, by the way?

Anders: Uneventful. I did a bit of research myself.

Mitchell: About what?

Anders: Vampires

Mitchell: Oh! ... and?

Anders: I'm deeply disappointed.

Mitchell: How come?

Anders: You don't look like Robert Pattinson at all ! ;)

 

## Thursday, 10:17PM, The Bed (not a title: I needed to talk about love so i wrote this.)

Anders: Why me?

Mitchell: Sorry?

Anders: *rolls on his side and looks at his boyfriend* Why are you with me?

Mitchell: Right now? *smirks*I think the mind-blowing sex we just have might be an excellent reason.

Anders: *frowns* I'm serious, John.

Mitchell: *runs a hand in Anders' damp hair* Because I love you.

Anders: Yeah, yeah, you keep saying that all the time, but it doesn't help me at all.

Mitchell: But it's the truth.

Anders: I know, but it's exactly what I don't get : how come you love me? And I want you to be more honest than you ever been in your entire life.

Mitchell: *sighs* It's difficult to explain with words. I guess it's for similar reasons than the ones that explain why you fell in love with me.

Anders: I didn't fall in love with you.

Mitchell: What do you mean?

Anders: It's not with you I'm in love with. I think at first I was in love with the idea of pissing my brothers off, me being with a man an all. But above all, I am in love with the feeling of superiority dating you gives me. I always wanted everyone to see me with women way out of my league. Bragi helped me to do that. It was quite the same with you I guess, but this time, I had been able to attract you without using my powers. With your dark and mysterious good looks that could seduce anybody, all the eyes were on me. I was the man who was dating the beautiful and dangerous beast. You could bend the world to his knees, John, if only you wanted to, and despite that you are mine. It's like a drug, I can't get enough of that rush.

Mitchell: *plants a kiss on Anders shoulder and smiles*

Anders: You... you are not mad ?

Mitchell: No.

Anders: I just told you i never loved you and you are not mad at me..

Mitchell: You may be the god of speech but I lived long enough to learn how to read what's behind people's words.

Anders: I told you the truth, sadly.

Mitchell: Yeah. I know. And I don't mind, because I understand why you think that way. You listen to your brothers too much, Anders...or I must say, you listen to their mean words too much. You only believe the insults and never the compliments.

Anders: Most of the time my brothers are right about me, you know. I'm a selfish opportunist little prick, narcissistic and cheeky.

Mitchell: Humm, yeah you are right.

Anders: See? What are you still doing with me?

Mitchell: Because when I hear "selfish", i understand " hurt and scared", when they call you "opportunist", i hear "clever". And "little" ? Really!? Is that even a real insult? You know I can't get enough of your small but manly hands on me. It turns me on, you have no idea. And you fit just right into my arms. You call yourself "narcissistic" but what I see every day is "classy and handsome". And maybe you can be cheeky sometimes and it probably makes you the most funny of all the friends I had in my long life.

Anders: You are so biased.

Mitchell: * takes Anders in his arms* Hell yeah! And proud to be! But you are not really objective either, honey.

Anders: ???

Mitchell: In all your ramblings about you not really loving me, you never mentioned the blooksucker souless killer and my dark past stained with blood. Those could have been better reasons not to love me, Anders.

Anders: I know you are not a monster. *put a gentle kiss on Mitchell's lips*

Mitchell: That's why I'm here with you, my baby, that's why I love you, and that's why I know you love me too. Because whatever the other's flaws or weaknesses, we still think he deserves to be loved.


	8. It's all fun and games... and dinosaurs.

## Sunday, 4:15 PM, at a theme park (Fun is a Bourgeois Concept)

_Prompt by I_left_my_heart_in_middleearth_

 

Alicia: Daddy?? Where is uncle Mitchell?

Ty: I don't know, sweetheart.

Anders: Oh for god's sake! Where is he AGAIN!? I'll have to put a leash on him or what?

Dawn: Oh look, i think I see him in that ride there.

Anders: Which one?

Dawn: The red and yellow rollercoaster.

Anders: Are you kidding me?

Ty: Nope. That's definitely him.

Anders: I thought we said it was the last ride before we go.

Ty: Yeah... we told him that two hours ago. I think he didn't understand.

Alicia: Uncle Andy! I'm tired and hungry.

Anders: *picks her up* I know princess, but we have to wait for Mitchell.

Dawn: It seems that he's having a lot of fun, that's not a bad thing.

Anders: *irritated* Yeah, he does.

Alicia: Is it because he is a vampire? I saw in my book that vampires live in dark castles with bats and spiders and they can't sleep at night and are always tired. That's not really funny. So maybe uncle Mitchell needs to play sometimes or else he would be very sad. Is that true? Is it why uncle Mitchell is like a child sometimes?

Anders: O_O !!! *To Ty* You told her !!!??

Ty: Honesty is the path to freedom.

Anders: I'm not sure I agree with that philosophy when it comes to tell a four-years-old about the existence of supernaturals.

Dawn: Actually she was more shocked when she learned that his real name is John than when we told her he was a 124 years old vampire.

Anders: *to Alicia* But uncle Mitchell doesn't live in a castle, he lives with me, in our apartment. You know, where you come to watch TV when mum and dad are going to the theater.

Alicia: I know. He lives with you and the fish.

Anders: Exactly, me and the fish.

Alicia: *ponders* But maybe he doesn't have enough fun at your home...

Anders: *smirks* oh trust me, he does.

Ty: Ok, I stop you here! I think she is old enough for the vampire talk but not for the "fun between adults" talk.

Alicia: Maybe I should bring my cuddly toys the next I come to spend the night, so uncle Mitchell could play with me.

Anders: *smiles* I'm sure he would love to play with you. *Put her in Dawn's arms* But now I have to go fetch my big kid of a boyfriend and bring him back by the hand before we lose him again.

 

## Monday, 5PM, Mike's apartment (The Dinosaur-part1)

Mike: So? Why did you want to talk to me in private? Is everything's okay with Anders?

Mitchell: *ignores the question* How was he, when he was a kid ?

Mike: Anders ?

Mitchell: Yeah, before Bragi.

Mike: Not really different i guess. We all knew he was going to get Bragi, haha! He always had a way to convince and manipulate people. He didn't need powers for that. He had no filter on his mouth and always made a point on telling the truth, especially when people didn't want him to. But he was that little angel, all big blue eyes, blond curls and puppy eyes looks. He could have sell a fridge to an Eskimo.

Mitchell: *smiles* I can believe that.

Mike; Though it didn't work on our mother, she was immune to Anders' charm. I think maybe I have photos of him somewhere.... *stands up and searches in a closet* let me see...

Mitchell: And your father, how was he with Anders?

Mike: *sighs* I don't think my father ever acknowledged Anders' existence, apart from the occasional punitions I mean. *looks under the bed* Where is that box, for god's sake?

Mitchell: Well that explains why he never talks about him.

Mike: Yeah....AH! here it is !! *takes a cardboard box from under the bed*

Mitchell: What's in it?

Mike: Old stuff. Photos and some of my brothers' toys i couldn't get myself to throw away. A few family memories. *searches in the box and hands a photo frame to Mitchell* I knew I had kept that one. Look, that's Anders when he was eight, in the farm's garden with his guinea pig.

Mitchell: Yeah, the famous Carmelita. I really see what you mean. He looks adorable. *fondly* Little imp!

Mike: *looks at the photo too* Oh he really was. An angel with horns. You can keep it if you want.

Mitchell: Thanks.

Mike: *takes something else from the box (a wooden dinosaur)* This was one of Anders' favorite toys. He had named it "Deano the dinosaur" or something like that.

Mitchell: *takes the toy* He really had dubious name ideas.

Mike: Ty was worse. He had a pink teddybear named Pumpleglitter. Don't even ask me.

Mitchell: *laughs* Who gave Anders that dinosaur ?

Mike: I did. We were in a bookshop with our mother once. Anders was seven. This dinosaur isn't even a toy, in fact i think it was a paperweight but as soon as Anders saw it, he wanted it. My mother argued that it wasn't a toy and that he couldn't have it. Anders start crying and he didn't stop until we got home. A couple weeks later i started working as a paperboy. I wanted to spend my first pay on a giant poster of Metallica. But as i walked past the bookshop, I saw the dinosaur and I decided to buy it instead. My mother was not pleased but i think i never saw Anders so happy in my entire life.

Mitchell: That's disgustingly cute. Such bro love !!

Mike: *smiles* Ah shut up! You can have the dinosaur too, maybe Anders would be pleased to have it back. He was really fond of it.

Mitchell: Thanks. *frowns* Look Mike... I know you had to deal with fucked up parents, and i know that it wasn't always easy between you and Anders, but i also know you really tried to be a good brother, and a good father of i may say so.

Mike: Ta.... but you look so serious, you're starting to scare me, Mitchell.

Mitchell: I have something important to ask you.

Mike: Ok....

Mitchell: I know it's me being kinda old fashioned but i want to make it properly and i want you to know that I'm really serious about that... and since Anders doesn't have parents...

Mike: *confused* Serious about what?

Mitchell: I love him and i want to spend the rest of his life with him. That's why tomorrow night, I'll ask Anders to be my husband. But before, I wanted to have your permission to marry your little brother.

Mike: O_O

Mitchell: ...

Mike: I didn't... i didn't expect that at all! I.. well... sorry...of course you have my benediction! I genuinely think you are the only one who can make him happy... and tame him a bit. You already do.

Mitchell: *Stands up and hugs Mike* Thanks... really, it means the world to me.

Mike: *pats Mitchell's back* Well, it won't make much difference. Ty, Axl and me already consider you as a brother.

Mitchell: Thanks man, I must go now, Anders' waiting for me and i don't want him to suspect that I prepare something.

Mike: No, of course not! Go then!

Mitchell: *suddenly nervous* Do you think he can say "no"?

Mike: *smiles* My brother can be a little shit sometimes, but he isn't stupid.

 

## Saturday, 6:44PM, the kitchen, (The Dinosaur- part 2)

Mitchell: Hi baby !

Anders: Oh hello ! ... O_O ... er Mitchell ?

Mitchell: What ?

Anders: You are wearing an ironed shirt and it isn't a plaid one ... *touches Mitchell hair*... oh my god...is that hair product ???

Mitchell: Yeah, it is.

Anders: What have you done, Mitchell? You haven't crashed the car, have you?

Mitchell: No ! Of course not!! Why are you asking me that ?

Anders: Because you are wearing a tie, Mitchell, a tie ! You must have done something really bad and now you want me to forgive you.

Mitchell: *a bit offended* Are you thinking so little of me ? I cannot just want to be handsome for my boyfriend ?

Anders: *still skeptical* Yeah, I guess you can. *kisses Mitchell lightly* But ... hair product though!! ... Why did you need the car by the way?

Mitchell: I had something to buy on the way home. But you, Mister Johnson, are asking too many questions. Hurry up or we are going to be late at the restaurant.

Anders: We are going to the restaurant?

Mitchell: Yes, we are, and the reservation is for 7, and i booked an hotel room for afterward.

Anders: What are we celebrating, the birth of your dress sense?

Mitchell: I said: no questions! Go change your clothes. (slaps Ander's butt playfully) If you don't have anything suitable to wear for tonight, i can always lend you one of my plaid shirts.

Anders: You are way too cheeful today, it's suspicious.

__________________________________ Four hours later, the hotel room__________________________________

Anders: Are you going to tell me what is going on ? The dinner was excellent and the company very pleasant but I'm beginning to be a bit worried. It's like I'm waiting for the bad news.

Mitchell: There is no bad news, babe. Or at least I'm the only one who risks to get a bad news tonight. You, on your part, have nothing to fear.

Anders: How come what you just said doesn't reassure me at all, then ?

Mitchell: I have a gift for you.

Anders: My birthday is in december, remember ? We are in april.

Mitchell: I know. Here it is!

Anders: *opens the bag* Oh ! It's Deano the dino !! Where did you find it? I thought we had lost it when we moved from Norsewood to Auckland.

Mitchell: Mike had it. He gave it to me, for you. Are you happy?

Anders: Yeah... yeah! I will put it on my shelf at the office. I really loved that toy. *lost in thoughts* It's a lot of memories. But you didn't book a hotel room just to give me my old dinosaur. What is the message behind this gift?

Mitchell: Well. It's my way to tell you that I love all of you, all of what Anders Johnson is, his memories and his past. And i also want to be part of his present, and, i hope, his future too. I love you Andy... like really really love you. I never loved someone like that before. I have a past too, you know it, filled with some bad things, but also with some good memories and i would want to share a bit of these with you. *takes a deep breath* God, even a century of life doesn't prepare you for such a moment. Christ, I'm nervous as hell.

Anders: O_O

Mitchell: *kneels on the floor* Anders... I .... I... *takes something from his pocket* Do you want to come with me to Ireland ? I would love to show you where I grew up. *gives the plane tickets to Anders*.

Anders: OH ! Okay! Wow! I mean... yes! Of course ! We never traveled together! That would be nice !I would really like to ! ......... Gosh! For one second I really thought you were going to show me a ring and propose !

Mitchell: Well yes... that too. *takes a jewellery box from his pocket and opens it: there is two rings in it, one with engraved celtic knots and the other with norse runes * Do you want to be my husband, Anders Johnson ?

Anders: O_____O

Mitchell: ?

Anders: O_________O

Mitchell: Baby?

Anders: That's not a joke, is it?

Mitchell: Jeezus, do i look like I am joking ? I'm so nervous I feel like I'm going to throw up !

Anders: So the hair product...

Mitchell: yes

Anders: and the tie... that was for this occasion.

Mitchell: yes

Anders: And the text Mike sent me today saying "don't screw it up"...

Mitchell: FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, ANDERS ! Just say "no" and put me out of my misery.

Anders: You are just two big twats.

Mitchell: What? Who ?

Anders: You and Mike, you are the biggest twats ever !

Mitchell: *shocked* Why?

Anders: You were both very stupid to think I could have say "no". Of course i want to be your husband, you big sappy irish vampire ! *tackles Mitchell on the floor and pins him to the carpet* Put that ring on my finger and let's have sex right now!

Mitchell: Here ? There is a bed just there.

Anders: Beds are for the weaks, Mitchell. Everybody knows that!

Mitchell: I'm so happy you said yes.

Anders: Stop talking and get naked already... but ... leave the tie on.

Mitchell: Oh yeah? A new fetish ? You never cease to surprise me.

Anders: I know you like that... my fiancé.


	9. French lessons, Vodka and Game of Thrones

## Lundi, 21h57, dans le lit (for the *speak your language day*) La force des mots - The Power of Words

Anders: Is that true that your learnt to speak french when you were in Paris with Herrick back in the 60s?

Mitchell: Yeah, it's true.

Anders: Can you speak french to me ?

Mitchell: It's been a long time but i can always try... why ?

Anders: I'm just curious.

Mitchell: *purrs* It turns you on?

Anders: *winks* Let's try !

Mitchell: hmmm... i don't know what to say...

Anders: Just woo me.

Mitchell: Tu veux que je te séduise, c'est ça ? C'est ce que tu veux ?

Anders: hmmm yes... i mean "oui".

Mitchell: Je le savais, tu aimes ça quand je te fais te sentir masculin mais en même temps légèrement vulnérable sous mes caresses. *runs a hand on Anders' thigh*

Anders: I have no idea what you are saying but i like that look in your eyes.... and I like your voice... don't stop.

Mitchell: Ça ne me dérange pas, je sais que j'ai juste à continuer à te parler doucement pour que tu fondes entre mes mains. *takes Anders by the waist and pulls him closer*

Anders: Mitchell ? I... hmmm... yes....

Mitchell: *whispers in his ear* Dis-moi ce dont tu as envie, ma beauté. Ta peau est tellement brûlante sur la mienne, j'ai envie de toi.

Anders: Babe... please... please ... I ...

Mitchell: oui, c'est ça, laisses-toi aller mon chéri *kisses Anders' neck*.... si beau... parfait... tu es à moi... mon ange...

Anders: I... I can't ... I will...

Mitchell: C'est bien, il n'y a pas à avoir honte, détends-toi. Laisse moi te dire combien tu es attirant, séduisant, combien ton corps me fait frémir, comme j'aime sentir le tien se tendre et chercher mon contact.... mon amour, mon bel amour.

Anders: AHHhh John !!!

Mitchell: O_O Oh my god Anders !!! Did you ... ?

Anders: *embarassed* I'm ... I'm sorry

Mitchell: You just....only with the sound of my voice ?

Anders: It seems so... like a freaking teenager...are you sure it's not you, the actual god of poetry?

Mitchell: You are the one and only god of poetry. But i definitely should speak french to you more often.

Anders: Oh yeah, definitely.... but not in public places or with other people around, please ?

Mitchell: :) *manic grin*

 

## Sunday, 11:58AM, the kitchen (The Vodka Issue)

_Prompt by Tweak-girl_

Mitchell: Do you want something to eat?

Anders: Not hungry.

Mitchell: You should eat something, you haven't take any breakfast this morning.

Anders: You are such a mother hen. I'm okay, I'll just have a drink.

Mitchell: *sighs*

Anders: *searches in the fridge, then in the pantry* Where is the vodka?

Mitchell: I don't know...

Anders: You know that being the god of words, i have an awesome power that tells me when people are lying. But i wouldn't need it on you since you are a terrible liar. Where did you put my bottle?

Mitchell: I didn't touch it.

Anders: John...

Mitchell: ...

Anders: That's okay, if you want to play that little game, I have three extra bottles in the bedroom's closet. *fetches one bottle in the bedroom and comes back to the kitchen*

Mitchell: You shouldn't drink in the morning, Anders...

Anders: *pours the vodka in a glass* Oh look! It's 12:01! So technically, we are in the afternoon now.

Mitchell: You know what i mean.

Anders: Nope! *takes a sip* Ewwwwww !!!!! WHAT'S THAT !!???

Mitchell: Water. Something you haven't taste for quite a long time.

Anders: What did you do with the vodka that was inside the bottles !!??

Mitchell: The toilet drank it.

Anders: You are kidding, right? *angry* Do you know how much these bottles cost? Nearly fifty bucks each ! That's great quality !! Why did you do that ???

Mitchell: You drink too much and never eat properly, this has to stop.

Anders: You have no right to control me, John Mitchell, you are not my fucking mother.

Mitchell: No, you are right, I'm not your mother. But your mother didn't really care, did she? I care about you. I'm your partner and i want the best for you. I don't want to be seated in an office one day while the doctor tells me that my boyfriend has only a couple months to live because his liver is no longer functional. I know you are angry and i hate that but i rather endure you while you are pissed off and sulking than have this talk with the doctor.

Anders: I hate you.

Mitchell: Yeah, you hate me for now, but i can live with that if it can help you being more healthy and live longer. I don't mind that you drink for time to time, if it's ONLY from time to time.

Anders: hmm, let's make a deal, *smirks* I stop drinking if you quit smoking.

Mitchell: okay.

Anders: What?? Really !?

Mitchell: Anything to have more time with you, my love, i would do anything.

 

## Thursday, 3:12PM, a grocery store (An Old Enemy Resurfaces)

Mitchell: Alicia ?? ALICIA ??

Alicia: I'm here, Uncle Mitchell!

Mitchell: What are you doing there ? I told you to stay behind me while I was paying.

Alicia: I made a new friend!

Mitchell: A new friend ?

Alicia: Yes! His name is Colin !

Mitchell: *frowns and picks her up* What does your friend look like ?

Alicia: He is old and he has a black suit and a tie like Uncle Andy.

Mitchell: Oh god. That's what i thought. I don't want you to talk with that man, never again. It's really important, kitten. Do you understand?

Alicia: Why?

Mitchell: Because it's a bad man, not a friend. Let's get out of here.

Colin: Oh hello Mitchell.

Mitchell: Colin...

Colin: I'm surprised the Johnsons didn't get rid of you yet, you know, that's what wildlife officers do with rabid bats.

Mitchell: The least i can say is that you are creative with your insults.

Colin: I haven't seen Anders for a while. How is that little fag ?

Mitchell: *clenches his teeth* Very good, thanks.

Colin: I must say I thought it was only a phase and that he would call me back, but apparently, his love for good business has left him and he really is a pussy queer now.

Mitchell: I don't think you realize how lucky you are that I have my niece with me right now, because if i didn't, i don't think you would still have a face by now.

Alicia: *hugs Mitchell and hides her face in his neck*

Colin: Yeah. A beautiful little princess, is she? Tyrone's daughter, I presume?

Mitchell: *hisses* Don't you dare come close to her again, talk to her or even look at her. If you do, If you hurt my family, I swear it will end badly for you. *leaves by the store's door*

__________________ in the parking lot __________________

Alicia: What's a fag ?

Mitchell: That's a bad name to talk about two men who are living together.

Alicia: Like Uncle Axl and Zeb ?

Mitchell: *chuckles* No, not like Axl and Zeb. I'll explain better at home, okay?

Alicia: *nods*

Anders: What took you so long ?

Mitchell: *groans* We made a rather unpleasant encounter.

Anders: Who ?

Mitchell: Colin Gunderson.

Alicia: Can I sit in the passenger seat?

Anders: Nope ! The princesses' seat is in the back ! You must be grateful, you have your own private drivers. (to Mitchell:) What did he want ?

Mitchell: He was just his usual disgusting self, but he talked to Alicia while I was at the cash desk. Apparently he wanted to become her friend.

Anders: And ?

Mitchell: I didn't like that, as you can imagine, so I told him not to mess with my family again.

Anders: *smirks* I like it when you say that. You know, he kinda leaves us alone since this he made that bet with Mike. I think that as long as you consider yourself as part of this family, you are protected by Mike's powers, and Alicia too. (turns around to look at to the little girl in the back seat:) It's true that you, me and Mitchell are part of the same family, huh?

Alicia: You are my uncles, duh!

Anders: Good.

Mitchell: (to Alicia:) Buckle up your seat belt, kitten.

Anders: You know, i think if we were in Game of Thrones, it would be our family motto: " House Johnson - Don't mess with us".


	10. Lovers and Foes

## Friday, 8:14 PM, the flat (Forget-me-not)

Mitchell: I won't forget you.

Anders: But what if you do ?

Mitchell: For the hundredth time : I won't forget you. I'm not mortal, I'm not human... only the humans forget the vessels when they are not gods anymore. Stop worrying about that.

Anders: You are not mortal, but you are not a god either. We have no proof that the amnesia doesn't extend to supernaturals like vampires as well.

Mitchell: *sighs* It will be okay, Anders. And besides, would it be so bad if you had to woo me all over again ? *winks*

Anders: *snorts* I don't want to put that theory to the test. What if I 'woo' you, like you said, and you don't fall for me this time ? What if i make a complete jerk of myself and you just run away, thinking that I'm the worse douchebag ever ?

Mitchell: *smirks* You made a complete jerk of yourself on more than one occasion, and I still fell for you head over heels.

Anders: *groans*

Mitchell: Still not reassured ?

Anders: Not at all. I really hate the thought of you, waking up in the morning and wondering what is that ring on your left hand. Maybe you'll think you just divorced, threw the ring in the bin and go out to find another boyfriend ? .... or worse... what if you are actually in love with Bragi but don't feel anything for Anders ?

Mitchell: *cups Anders' face* Shhhh, your mind is runnning wild, babe, too much ugly scenarios in that beautiful head. *kisses his forehead* None of them will happen.

Anders: What if you want to eat me when I'll be human.

Mitchell: I'll surely want to eat you... but not in the way you are thinking right now.

Anders: I don't want to lose you.

Mitchell: You won't.

Anders: Maybe i could kill Axl.

Mitchell: You would kill your baby brother just in case i would forget you?

Anders: No.

Mitchell: I thought so.

Anders: I don't wanna go to this Frigg-Odin reunion ceremony.

Mitchell: I'm afraid you have no choice, love.

____________________________________ twelve hours later____________________________________

Anders: *knocks*

Mitchell: *opens the door* Good day... sir.

Anders: ..............

Mitchell: What can I do for you ?

Anders: Can... can I ... come in ?

Mitchell: Sure.

Anders: ..........

Mitchell: Sorry sir, i didn't catch your name.

Anders: It's because i didn't say it yet. I'm Anders Johnson.

Mitchell: From Johnson PR ?

Anders: *with hope* Yeah ! Exactly !

Mitchell: I have a friend who works there, her name's Dawn, you must know her. I never met her boss though. I presume it's you ?

Anders: *sadly* Yes.

Mitchell: Why do I have the pleasure of your visit, Mr. Johnson ?

Anders: Are you living alone here ?

Mitchell: I live with my husband.

Anders: OH really ???!!!!

Mitchell: Yes, his name's Derrick, he is a professional rugby player.

Anders: O ______O

Mitchell: *bursts into laughter*

Anders: Mitchell ?!?

Mitchell: HAhaha I'm so, so sorry, babe !!! Your face was priceless !! I just couldn't resist. Oh ! Jesus !! I'm so, so sorry ! Hahahaha !

Anders: PRICK !!! YOU FUCKING EGG, MORON !!!! I HATE YOU !!!

Mitchell: I know I'm mean, I'm so sorry!!

Anders: I will strangle you in your sleep, you fucking bastard !!!!!!

Mitchell: That means you still want to sleep with me ?

Anders: NOPE! Tonight you are definitely sleeping on the couch !!

Mitchell: *smirks* Legit. I deserve it. Want some coffee ?

Anders: John ?

Mitchell: Hmm ?

Anders: You really do remember everything, right ?

Mitchell: Every second.

 

## Tuesday, 7:45AM, the Kitchen (Perpetual Coming Out)

Mitchell: I have to go to work.

Anders: Have a nice day. *kisses him*

Mitchell: You too....... *sighs*

Anders: What's the matter ?

Mitchell: Nothing important.

Anders: You're lying. What happened ? I feel it has something to do with your job at the hospital.

Mitchell: *nods*

Anders: You're boss is being a dick, is that it ? I know bosses can be assholes, I am one myself.

Mitchell: No, it has nothing to do with my boss. More with my colleagues in fact.

Anders: They're giving you shit, they insulted you ? Tell me who i have to punch and I'll do it !

Mitchell: I appreciate your willingness to defend my honor but nobody insulted me... yet.

Anders: What do you mean ?

Mitchell: ...

Anders: John, it's 8 AM, i didn't have my coffee yet and my brain is not fit enough to play guessing games so why don't you just tell me what's going on?

Mitchell: Never mind, it's silly.

Anders: Just tell me. I won't laugh.

Mitchell: You're never good at keeping that kind of promises.

Anders: Something is obviously upsetting you, I don't see anything funny in it.

Mitchell: *sighs* It's just that... my colleagues.... they don't know about.... you and me. Me being with a man...

Anders: But it's been a year you work at the hospital. You never told them anything ?

Mitchell: Well... there is two nurses who tried to ask me out and I had to told them I was seeing someone else but that's all I told them. I guess they think I have a girlfriend.

Anders: *slightly hurt* Are you... are you ashamed of being with a man, of being with me ?

Mitchell: NO ! No, baby ! *run a hand in Anders' hair* Of course not ! Don't think that ! *kisses him on the forehead*

Anders: I don't understand. You don't have any problem of taking my hand when we're walking in the park or to kiss me in front of my brothers but you can't tell the poeple you work with...

Mitchell: Poeple at the park are strangers, and your brothers, well, they already know about us, you told them yourself. At the hospital, poeple come and go, some leave, some are hired. It's what sucks the most with not being straight: you meet new poeple and you have to come out all over again.

Anders: You told them nothing for a year, why does the fact they don't know is bothering you now ? What changed ?

Mitchell: I don't know... I think that I just want to talk about it like it wasn't a big deal. You know what I mean ? You never know how poeple will react. If I was with a woman, it would be so simple to talk to anybody. I could be like "oh yeah! and you don't know what my girlfriend did last week ?... blahblahblah", but no, I can't talk casually about my love life. I can't join conversations about domestic stuff without eliciting a truck load of awkward questions, suspicious glares, disbelief or at best, creepy fascination. Sometimes I just wish my life was more... normal. I can't tell a bunch of nurses during the break, " And you don't know what Anders did last week? Yeah, Anders, my wonderful boyfriend and the love of my very long life. The only man who is not afraid of sleeping next to a vampire night after night."

Anders: *smiles* Obviously you can't tell them you're a vampire but I don't mind if you tell them about me as your boyfriend. You shouldn't be afraid. Poeple who are tolerant will stick around and won't mind if you talk about your love life, assholes who can't stand it will stay away and talk shit behind your back, but if you ignore them it will be fine.

Mitchell: You bear others' contempt better than I do.

Anders: Only because I have practice.

Mitchell: I don't know how to bring up the subject. With Annie and George it was easy... they knew me well, i didn't have to say anything, they kind of knew it all along.

Anders: Well, if i remember it correctly, you told Rose, that girl at the hospital, that you cried at the end of Moulin Rouge. *smirks* So I guess they are already suspecting what's going on with you.

Mitchell: What are you insinuating, Anders Johnson ?

Anders: Nothing, nothing. I'm kidding, honey. *walks toward Mitchell and take him in his arms* Is it really that first talk with them that makes you nervous?

Mitchell: *leans in the embrace* Yes.

Anders: Your first break is at 10:30, right ?

Mitchell: Yeah, why ?

Anders: You'll see. *kisses him softly* Now go to work or you'll be late.

_____________________________________________

Tuesday, 10: 30AM, Auckland's Hospital's parking

_____________________________________________

Jessie : I told Jimmy he couldn't eat the dog's ball because it wasn't food and he cried for 30 minutes because I wouldn't let him eat it.

Mitchell: *chuckles*

Laura: Yeah, kids sometimes...

Anders: Good morning everybody !

Mitchell: An...Anders ? What are you doing here?

Anders: You seemed a bit down this morning, just pop by to see if you were okay.

Mitchell: You brought me... flowers ?

Anders: *hands him a bunch of daisies* Yeah, I thought it would cheer you up.

Mitchell: *blushes* Thanks. That's very nice of you.

Anders: *to Mitchell's colleagues* I'm Anders, Mitchell's partner. *he shakes their hands* It's nice to finally meet you all. *Bragi's voice:* Mitchell and I live together and we love each other, but if you have a problem with that, go away now and never talk about it again. Oh and, by the way, stop trying to ask him out, he's not interested and he's mine. Are we clear on this ?

The Nurses: *nod*

Anders: Great !

Mitchell: *whispers in Anders' ear* Was the last part really necessary ?

Anders: *whispers back* No, but it felt good. *to the nurses* I have to go back to work. I wish you all a very good day. It's been a pleasure. *to Mitchell* See you tonight, handsome ! *plants a quick kiss on his cheek*

Mitchell: Yeah, see you later! *waves at Anders as he gets in his car*

Laura: Wow! Mitchell! Why didn't you tell us about your boyfriend !?

Jessie: He's very handsome I must say! Good work there, Mitchell!

Rose: There is something about his voice...

Ginny: You're really adorable together. How did you meet you two?

Mitchell: *smiles* It's a funny story actually....

 

## Thursday, 10:39PM, an alley-way 

Mitchell: You’re ready ? 

Anders: Yes. I can’t let him do that to Dawn. 

Mitchell: Of course you can’t. But you’re shaking… are you afraid ?

Anders: No, I’m not. It’s the cold.

Mitchell: You have every right to be afraid, Anders. We both know how powerful Loki can be. 

Anders: And yet I’m not. 

Mitchell: I’ll be right behind you the whole time. 

Anders: I know, that’s why I’m not afraid. 

Mitchell: Because I’m a big bad scary vampire, is that it ?

Anders: That helps but nope. Mainly it’s because you’re my partner. You care for me. No one cares for Colin Gunderson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is probably more to come. :)


	11. Birthday and Date of Birth

## Wednesday, 1:55am, The Bedroom (Birthday Boys)

 

Prompt by Jadedmooneflowerz (It's a bit angsty, sorry)

 

 ------------------

Anders: *sleepy* You can't sleep?

Mitchell: No. But I'm fine. You can go back to sleep.

Anders: What's the matter?

Mitchell: *sighs* You are not going to sleep until I tell you, huh?

Anders: You know me too well. And I know that look, John Mitchell, something is upsetting you.

Mitchell: It's because we're on July 29.

Anders: 29 of July… it's your birthday, isn't it?

Mitchell: Yeah.

Anders: Happy birthday, babe.

Mitchell: Thanks.

Anders: You never want us to mention it, let alone celebrate it.

Mitchell: I have good reasons.

Anders: Which are?

Mitchell: …

Anders: Sorry, I don't want to be nosy… if you really don't want to talk about it, it's fine.

Mitchell: It's just that… it's not only MY birthday.

Anders: What do you mean?

Mitchell: It's also my brother's birthday.

Anders: Your brother Thomas?

Mitchell: *nods*

Anders: Wait a minute… O__O it means he wasn't just your brother, but your TWIN BROTHER !!??

Mitchell: Yes.

Anders: You had a twin and you never told me!? Were you like... identical twins?

Mitchell: Medically speaking, no. There were two placentas. But according to people we were really alike. *smiles* I was better looking, of course.

Anders: What happened to him?

Mitchell: He joined the army to follow me, then, the war began. He was on the battlefield with me. One day, our superiors decided to split the company, sending one half on the front line and the other would stay behind, waiting. They split it using the alphabetic order of our first names. I was chosen among those who got to stay and Thomas had to go… but he was so afraid. As we were physically alike, it wasn't hard for me to take his place. If I didn't make that choice, maybe he would be the one being a vampire now.

Anders: You saved his life?

Mitchell: Yes. He came back from war, got married, had 13 children and died at 81.

Anders: Hm. *pets Mitchell's hair* You miss him?

Mitchell: In moments like today, I do, yes. But don't worry for me; I talked to his widow after his death; she said he had a happy life. It's all that counts.

Anders: *snuggles again his boyfriend* Why did you never tell me you had a twin? *smirks*

Mitchell: NO Anders, no! Don't !

Anders: What ?? What did I say ?

Mitchell: You didn't say anything but you're thinking so hard I can hear the identical twins fantasy you're having from here.

Anders: *grins*

 

 

## Thursday, 4:56 a.m., Auckland Airport (Abandoned)

 

Prompt by astaraiches-oisinn

Anders: So… that's it; you're leaving.

Mitchell: Yes. There is no way back, Anders, my plane takes off in 30 minutes.

Anders: There is nothing I can say to make you change your mind?

Mitchell: No. We already talked about it. I'm sorry. I don't want to have that discussion all over again. It's too late now, anyway.

Anders: You're going to say "it's not you, it's me" or another kind of bullshit?

Mitchell: Well, it's the truth: this isn't about you, it's all about me.

Anders: And you're also going to tell me it doesn't have anything to do with the fact I said I wasn't ready for us to live together?

Mitchell: For the hundredth time, me leaving is not some way for me to punish you, it's just… it's just the way it is and I think I was clear when I said I didn't want to discuss it anymore.

Anders: At least, I think you owe me an explanation.

Mitchell: I don't think there is more to explain: I miss my friends and I need to go back to them.

Anders: And me? I'm not important enough? Tears ? Is it what you want Mitchell? You want me on my knees begging and crying? You know I'm not of the begging kind.

Mitchell: Nobody is asking you to cry, Anders.

Anders: What do you want from me then?!?

Mitchell: I want you to act like the adult you are and just accept the situation the way it is, because there is no way I can change my decision now and you know it.

Anders: Are you calling me immature?

Mitchell: I think you're being a bit of a drama queen….

Anders: You're abandoning me and you're calling me a drama queen! Wow thanks !

Mitchell: TWO WEEKS ANDERS ! I'll be away for only two weeks! I'm positive you'll survive. You don't have to act like a widow.

Anders: …

Mitchell: *smiles* Why don't you get off your high horse and just admit you'll miss me.

Anders: *mutters* I'll… mis... y…

Mitchell: *grins* Sorry, I didn't catch that.

Anders: *louder* I'll miss you… a lot. You're happy now? *sulking*

Mitchell: Very. I'll miss you too, babe. A little kiss for the road?

Anders: Don't push your luck, John.

 

## Friday, 10:37 PM, a Beach (Fire Signs)

 

Prompt by drakkhammerwrites : )

_______________________

Mitchell: Where is the Big Dipper, I don't see it!

Anders: You mean Ursa Major? It's not there.

Mitchell: What do you mean 'it's not there', Mister Stars-specialist?

Anders: You can't see it from here. We are in the southern hemisphere.

Mitchell: Yeah…you're right. I keep forgetting about you southern people and your strange mores like not having the Big Dipper.

Anders: If it can comfort you from that lost, may I introduce you the Southern Cross. *snuggles closer to Mitchell and points the stars overhead*

Mitchell: Ohh, hello gorgeous ! You're quite a beautiful constellation, are you?

Anders: Are you flirting with the stars, Mitchell ?

Mitchell: No, I wasn't, but if I was, that would have been a rather poetic concept, don't you think ?

Anders: *smiles* How would I know?! You know that poetry is foreign concept to me.

Mitchell: What is that constellation?

Anders: There ? It's the tail of the Scorpio and next to it, it's the Sagittarius.

Mitchell: Yes. It's you.

Anders: It's me ?

Mitchell: You're Sagittarius, it's your zodiac sign.

Anders: I keep forgetting about it. Astrology is for insane old ladies anyway.

Mitchell: I must be an insane old lady, then.

Anders: You believe in it?

Mitchell: I do, actually. I checked our zodiac signs compatibility after our second date, you know.

Anders: Really ? *cocks an eyebrow* Coming from anyone else, that would sound very creepy.

Mitchell: You can't blame me for wanting to know how it would be between us, as a couple.

Anders: You make me curious. Were the stars right about us?

Mitchell: Quite right in fact.

Anders: and…?

Mitchell: You really wanna know ?

Anders: Yeah !

Mitchell: I thought it was for insane old ladies.

Anders: Oh, come on, Mitchell !

Mitchell: Okay! Okay. First of all, since I'm Leo, both our signs are related to the fire element. So, I knew our relationship would be very intense, very passionate … very fiery.

Anders: Hmm, true that. *cup Mitchell's face and kiss him fervently*

Mitchell: Sagittarians, which you are, are known to be honest, proud, very independent, adventurous and flirty.

Anders: *smiles* Me ? Flirthy ? Never !

Mitchell: I remember reading somewhere that 'Sagittarius don't mean to be seductive, they just are," and that's pretty much what I thought about you when we first met, even before knowing what your birth day was.

Anders: And Leos ?

Mitchell: Leos are known to acknowledge beauty in people they meet, even when these people don't see it in themselves *runs a hand in Anders' hair affectionately* and they are easily seduced by it.

*chuckles* I guess I was the perfect victim to fall for a Sagittarius. Leos are generous and graceful but quite jealous.

Anders: Also true. You are jealous, and really protective.

Mitchell: Yeah. I figured out that with your flirty nature and my jealous behavior, it could lead to some clashes. We are also two born leaders; we like to lead and to have authority, so we should avoid working together or it could turn into rivalry.

Anders: Sounds bad.

Mitchell: No couple is perfect, baby. The good thing is that, according to our signs, we are also made for helping each other and giving courage to one another.

Anders: I have to admit that astrology is mostly right about us.

Mitchell: Mostly ?

Anders: Well… it's just the signs in themselves that bother me… I am supposed to be an archer and you are a lion… I don't know why but I think it should be the other way round.

 

 


	12. A Matter of Hair and Feathers

**Tuesday, 3:14 p.m, In the street (Inflexible Anders)**

Prompt by padblack. __________________________________  
Mitchell:We should've taken the umbrella, babe. It's going to start raining any minute now.

Anders:What are you talking about? There are just a few clouds in the sky.

Mitchell:Trust me. I'm never wrong.

Anders:*snorts* You're a weatherman now?

Mitchell:Whatever. It doesn't change anything since we don't have the umbrella. We're gonna get wet anyway.

Anders:*skeptical* How can you tell it's going to rain?

Mitchell:Not only rain: a thunderstorm. You didn't feel the change in the atmospheric pressure?

Anders:Er…no.

Mitchell:Don't look at me like I'm a freak, that's not my fault if I have better senses than you.

Anders:*smirking* Are you like these old persons who sense the weather changes in their joints.

Mitchell:*pulls a face* Ha ha ha.

Anders:Don't worry, you're my favorite old fart.

Mitchell:Charming….. OH ! Anders! LOOK !!!

Anders:What ? No! Mitchell!!! You aren't allowed to go anywhere near that pet shop! John ! Are you listening to me?.... John !?.........ah….. damn….. *sighs*

Mitchell:Look, baby!!! Look at that little fur ball with its little wee paws.

Anders:*deadpan* Well… that's only the former foetus of a cat.

Mitchell:Gosh Anders! You're no fun! You don't see the tiny fluffy ears and the tiny pink nose? Isn't it the cutest thing you've ever seen?!

Anders:All I see in my head right now is the horrid images of white cat hairs all over my bed and scratches on my furniture.

Mitchell:What about the black one?

Anders:No.

Mitchell:Or this ginger little lad just there?

Anders:No.

Mitchell:The gray one, then?

Anders:Show me a purple kitten with green whiskers and the answer will still be "no." We aren't going to get a cat, Mitchell.

Mitchell:OH ! They have puppies too!!! Awwww. *cooing at a baby Labrador through the window* Hello furry little thing!

Anders:*sighs loudly*

Mitchell:You know, I had a dog when I was young, back in Ireland.

Anders:*with a warning tone* Mitchell… don't play the back-in-Ireland card with me.

Mitchell:Please, babe… Anders…my darling… mo leannán lómhara….

Anders:I'm sorry. The coaxing and the Gaelic endearments won't work either. No hairy creature will enter my apartment. I already have one that takes half the space in my bed. That's enough for me.

Mitchell:*looking at his feet, pouting*

Anders:*takes his hand* Aw, don't be upset, babe. We have the fish!

Mitchell:That's not the same thing...

Anders:I know….*tugging on his hand* Are you coming? You were right, it already starts raining. We have to hurry before we get soaked.

Mitchell:Gosh ! I think it's too late for that!

Anders:*jogging under the rain* It's raining cats and dogs!

Mitchell:You're just cruel, Anders Johnson, you know that, right?

Anders:But you still love me.

Mitchell:Yeah, yeah…. ……. HEY ! Anders, wait ! Did you hear that?

Anders:Hear what?

Mitchell:I'm not sure, it was coming from those bushes.

Anders:Are you kidding me?

Mitchell:OHHhhh. That's a bird… a baby bird. It must have fallen from its nest with the wind. *takes the bird in his hands* Shhhh, that's over little laddie, I'm here. You're cold, yeah? We can't let him here, Anders! We have to take it inside, where it's warm.

Anders:Good god, Mitchell !

Mitchell:It's going to die in that storm! You said no hairy creatures but you didn't say anything about feathers.

Anders:Hm…

Mitchell:Pleeeaase !

Anders:OKAY ! Okay! You won!!! But you're on your own to feed it, warm it, or whatever it's going to need.

Mitchell:*pecks Anders on the lips, grinning like an idiot* I love you so much! You're the best.

Anders:Come on, now. Let's go home with your new friend…. It looks like a raven.

Mitchell:Because it IS a raven. I think I'm going to call it Muninn.

Anders:Like Odin's raven? Yeah, I like it! And then, when it's big enough, we can give it to Axl.

Mitchell:Don't you dare ! *to the bird:* don't listen to the evil blond man.

Munnin:Caw! Caw!

 

**Friday, 2:43 PM, J:PR office (Stranger Things Have Happened)**

Prompt by thecopperriver  
________________________________  
Dawn: Anders ?.... Anders !?

Anders: Hm?

Dawn: Why are you staring at me like that? That's a bit creepy.

Anders: Hm.

Dawn: Are you alright? You're acting all weird since this morning.

Anders: ….. sorry, you were saying ?

Dawn: I was saying that you're acting weird. What's going on with you?

Anders: Ah.. er… I may or may not have a question for you.

Dawn: No

Anders: No?

Dawn: * annoyed* I have no time for this Anders. If you have a question: you ask it, if you don't, you let me work and you stop staring at me.

Anders: Okay. I have a question for you then.

Dawn: Which is ?

Anders: *clears his throat* I kinda need dating advice.

Dawn: Really? Since when do you need my advice to score one of your blond bimbos?

Anders: Well, this time it's a bit different.

Dawn: What does she have that all the others hadn't?

Anders: It's not a "she" to begin with.

Dawn: *puzzled* huh?

Anders: *embarrassed* Oh GOD! Do I have to spell it for you? It's not a "she" because it's a "he"!

Dawn: You… you're dating a man!!??

Anders: NO! I'm not dating him… not yet… but tonight, I invited him, you know, we are supposed to have dinner… together…alone… in a restaurant… at the same table…

Dawn: Yeah! Yeah. I get the picture. Sorry! It's just. I didn't know you were attracted to men. I'm surprised, that's all.

Anders: So am I! That's why I don't know what to do. I don't know how to act. I never brought a man on a date before, and since you already had, I thought that you could give me some tips.

Dawn: Hm…. I see. I guess it's no different than dating a woman, in fact.

Anders: …

Dawn: Okay! Let's do an exercise. Imagine that YOU have to give the same kind of advice to somebody else, one of your brothers for example, let's say Axl. What would you tell him?

Anders: O_o Axl dating a man ?!?

Dawn: Stranger things have happened…

Anders: You think that dating another man is strange? Yeah. *suddenly nervous* IT IS strange. Me… with a man!!! You're right. I shouldn't do that. I can't do that. That's too weird. I'm gonna call him and cancel. *takes his phone out of his pocket*

Dawn: *hastens to pry the phone off his hands* No, no, no, no. Stop it. You're just a bit nervous. That's normal. You aren't going to bail. That's not very kind for him. I didn't say it was strange that you dated a man. It was just a turn of phrase. Calm down, yeah? Tell me about him. What is he like? What's his name?

Anders: *relaxes a bit* His name's John but he prefers being called "Mitchell". He's sexy and mysterious. *smiles* He's funny. He takes no shit from anybody. He's Irish and hence likes drinking Guinness.

Dawn: … and you take him out because you want get into his pants.

Anders: *blushes* Already have, actually.

Dawn: What?!!?? You mean that you already had what you want and still take him on a date?

Anders: Yeah…

Dawn: He must be very special.

Anders: I think he is. That's why I don't want to screw it up.

Dawn: Okay. Let's resume our exercise then. Imagine your brother has to go on a date with a girl he likes, what would you tell him?

Anders: I would tell him three things: Number one: Listen to her, Number two: Tonight is all about her, Number Three: Don't drink too much because you don't wanna Mr Floppy in the house when the time comes. *smirks*

Dawn: *rolls her eyes but smiles* That's not bad, actually. I agree. You must listen to him. If he is special to you, there is no better way than let him talk so you get to know him better and make him feel appreciated. And yeah, tonight is all about him. Show him respect and don't think about yourself first. Not drinking too much is a good idea as well, especially in your case.

Anders: And what about chocolate? Champagne? Flowers ?

Dawn: Chocolate? Why not? Champagne: even better idea than the chocolate. Flowers: definitely not!

Anders: No flowers? Yeah. I guess he doesn't want to feel like I think I'm the man and he is the woman…

Dawn: I said that mainly because when you buy flowers to somebody, it's usually because you fucked up and you want to be forgiven.

Anders: True that.

Dawn: *gives him back his phone* Don't worry. Everything's going to be just fine. Can I go back to work now?

Anders: Sure.

Dawn: Fine.

Anders: Er, Dawn ? One last thing. If I have questions during the evening, can I call you?

Dawn: No, Anders.

 

**Monday, 6:24 AM, in the kitchen (The Compromise)**

Prompt by celdaerwen  
________________________

Anders: Good morning.

Mitchell: Morning…

Anders: You're not tired to sleep on the couch? Are you going to stop pouting soon?

Mitchell: Depends…

Anders: On what ?

Mitchell: You, mainly.

Anders: Come on, Mitchell, I just suggested that you get a haircut. Why do you have to make a fuss about it?

Mitchell: You didn't "suggest" it, Anders, you took an appointment for me without even asking if I wanted one.

Anders: Appointment where you didn't show up apparently.

Mitchell: No, I didn't. I love my hair the way it is. What do you have against it anyway?

Anders: Well, I think you would look cleaner with short hair. If you could see yourself in a mirror you would probably think the same.  
Mitchell: *slightly hurt* You never made any comments about the way I look before. Since when did you start thinking I was ugly and looked like a hobo?

Anders: I didn't say you were ugly and looked like a hobo, did I?

Mitchell: Not with these words but it's practically the same thing. I guess you started thinking that way when I moved here. I don't match the classy decoration of M. Anders Johnson's apartment, is that it? I don't meet your expectations of what your boyfriend should look like?

Anders: *frowns* You take it way too personal, Mitchell.

Mitchell: Hard not to. I was sexy enough for you when we were just casual lovers but now that we are an item, you want to change me? Who are you trying to impress, Anders? Your brothers won't approve our relationship more if I wear suits and ties and I have short hair. It won't make you less "gay" in their eyes. They will learn to appreciate me, or they won't. The way I look will not change anything about it. Is it why you suddenly have this obsession about my style?

Anders: …

Mitchell: Your silence speaks volumes.

Anders: What if I just think you would be handsome with short hair? It's only hair, babe, it would grow back anyway.

Mitchell: No it wouldn't.

Anders: What do you mean?

Mitchell: I'm a vampire; I'm dead. My hair doesn't grow anymore. If we cut it, it will stay short forever… unless I decide to buy a wig.

Anders: Oh. Really?

Mitchell: Yep…

Anders: But what if I miss the long hair, then? I would never be able to have it back.

Mitchell: *smiles soflty and steps closer to Anders* Yeah… what if you miss the long hair, huh? You wouldn't have anything to hold on to when I'm making love to you anymore.

Anders: That would be awful… *circles Mitchell's waist in his arms*

Mitchell: Indeed. I quite like it when you do that.

Anders: I prefer that you keep the long hair then. I'm sorry I made you think that other people's opinion was more important for me than your self-esteem. It wasn't my intention.

Mitchell: *hugging Anders* It's okay, baby, I forgive you. Besides, if I can suggest a compromise, I can always tie it back in a ponytail once in a while.

Anders: O_o

Mitchell: Okay, forget it… that's a lame idea.

Anders: NO, no… I think I like it actually.


	13. Kids or Squids : you have to choose !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my chapter titles, btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning- drug abuse, a lot of swearing

## Sunday, 2:32PM, the living room (Little Dreams)

Prompt by myseri : )

_________________________

Anders: *Taking the book from Mitchell's hands* Okay now, enough with the reading, I need attention !

Mitchell: *chuckles* What can I refuse to my lovely and very patient fiancé?

Anders: *snuggles on the vampire's lap* Were you such a bookworm when you were an Irish kid?

Mitchell: Nah. I read my first book about six or seven years after I became a vampire. The human I was before barely knew how to read.

Anders: Really ? How come? You never went to school?

Mitchell: Things were different back then. My parents took me and my brother Thomas out of school when we were eight so we could work at the factory and contribute to the family's income like my older brothers and sisters.

Anders: Oh. I see. It wasn't a nice era for people who had ambitions it seems.

Mitchell: I had ambitions… well, the ambitions of an Irish boy. When I was a teenager, I wanted to open my own pub in Dublin. My life took a different turn.

Anders: Now the mystery of how you manage to get along with Mike starts to be explained. But it's not too late, you know. You can open an Irish pub here in Auckland and fulfill your dream.

Mitchell: And compete with your brother's business? Nope. Sometimes old dreams better stay dreams. I'm fine with my job at the hospital. It's not glamour, I grant you, but I don't care. It's just a job. As long as I get to come back to you at the end of the day I'm happy. *leans down and kiss Anders*

Anders: *smiles* You're such a sap.

Mitchell: I'm curious, however. What about little Anders ? What were the dreams in that cute blond head? Was PR your idea or Bragi's?

Anders: Well, I always had a way with words but mainly, it was when I became Bragi and I understood the nature of my powers that I decided to start my own PR business. When I was a child, I had different dreams.

Mitchell: Like what? …if you don't mind to share, of course.

Anders: You're going to laugh at me.

Mitchell: *smiles* I won't, I promise.

Anders: I wanted to be a fish catcher.

Mitchell: A fish catcher… like a fisherman?

Anders: No! Of course, not! When I was little, I liked to watch the fish in the tanks at the pet shop and I was thinking that if they were there, it was someone's job to catch them in the ocean. I wanted to have that job. Once, when I was very young, I told my father that I wanted to catch fish so we went fishing. I was very excited but when he explained to me that we had to kill the fish we caught, I started crying and I did until he released the poor little guy. Eventually, years later, I learnt the existence of marine biology. Becoming a marine biologist had been my dream for a long time… but you already know the rest of the story: my father buggered off, my mother became a tree and Mike had to raise us three with very little money so I had to say goodbye to my biologist's career.

Mitchell: That's sad. You're smart. I'm sure you would've been a great biologist, but whatever you do, I'll always be proud of you, babe.

Anders: Thanks.

Mitchell: I always wondered if your passion for marine life had something to do with the fact your father is the god of seas.

Anders: *pulls a face* I don't think so. My father always saw the ocean as a slave driver; I always considered it as a friend.

 

## Monday, 14:00 PM, at the zoo (Monkey Business)

Prompt by Bluebutterflywrites. 

 

______________________________________

Mitchell: Oh Anders !!!! Look ! The giraffes are this way! We should go and see the giraffes.

Alicia: I want to see the monkeys !

Mitchell: *to Alicia* The giraffes are closer from here, kitten.

Alicia: NOoo, I want to see the monkeys first ! Please, uncle Andy !!!!

Mitchell: but… the giraffes !!

Anders: Hold on a minute! Everybody is a little too excited now. Sometimes I wonder who the real kid is between you two! I'm sorry Mitchell, but today is Ali's day so to the monkeys we shall go.

Mitchell: Okay then… but the giraffes is the next destination.

Anders: If it can make you happy. *as they walk* What is that new obsession with giraffes anyway?

Mitchell: *grins* Love them, they're cool. They remind me of you.

Anders: *raises a brow* Not sure I wanna know why… *looks down at his phone*

Mitchell: *sighs* Stop looking at your phone every two seconds. Ty will call us when the baby is there. *squeezes Anders' hand soothingly* Dawn is going to do it like a pro, like everything else she does. It's going to be okay. She and your nephew are going to be just fine. You can relax and enjoy your day, baby.

Alicia: Hahaha ! *tugs on Mitchell's sleeve* Look at the monkeys!!

Mitchell: oh … they are… OH…

Anders: GOD!!! HIDE HER EYES, MITCHELL!!!

Alicia: *batting Mitchell's hands away* They're only making love, what's the problem?

Anders and Mitchell: *looking at each other* O_________O

Anders: How do you know about that?

Alicia: *rolls her eyes* Daddy told me. How do you think the baby appeared in mommy's belly?

Anders: Well… hm…

Alicia: The monkeys too they want to have fun and make babies because they love each other, there is nothing wrong about that. You didn't have to yell, uncle Andy !

Mitchell: *whispers to Anders with a smirk* You've just been put in your place by a six-years-old, mate.

Anders: *to Alicia, ignoring Mitchell* You're right, kitten. I'm sorry I yelled.

Alicia: *suddenly thoughtful* … you love each other a lot, yeah?

Mitchell: *circling Anders' waist with his arm* Of course, but you already know that, right?

Alicia: So you are making love sometimes….

Anders: *coughs, uneasy*

Mitchell: Yes, we do.

Anders: *To Mitchell in a whisper: * I don't like the turn this interrogatory is taking.

Alicia: *points at Anders' stomach* When are you going to put a baby in uncle andy's belly, then?

Mitchell: *represses a sudden urge to burst into laughter*

Anders: *blushes heavily* I… er…. we… it doesn't really work… that way… between men… you know.

Alicia: Oh… You explain to me once we are at the giraffes', yeah? *takes her leave, frolicking on the little path, confident that her uncles are going to follow her.*

Mitchell: *bursts in uncontrollable giggles*

Anders: *with a warning side-glance * Don't you dare make any comment.

Mitchell: *still laughing* Why are you suddenly grumpy, honey ? Is it your hormones?

Anders: * glares* You're in fucking trouble, John Mitchell.

 

## Thursday, 11:31 PM, the flat, (Gotta Love That Squid)

Prompt by allthingshobbits. 

 

______________________________________

Anders: *enters the apartment* Mitchell !? Mitch !??? Are you there?! …baby ? ………………*finally finds Mitchell curled in a ball on the living room's carpet* What on earth are you doing there ? Are you okay ? Are you… crying ?

Mitchell: *sniffles pitifully* Dersy! *sobs* Look ! I'm not able… to… I tried….I don't understand…*shows the pieces of the remote control in his hands*

Anders: *kneels before his husband, confused* What the heck is going on with you ? … *raises an eyebrow skeptically* and since when are you calling me "Dersy"?

Mitchell: I missed it !!! I missed it… damn…. It's a mess … it's 11:30 already… *wails painfully* whyyyyyy !!??? I don't deserve to be happy, is that it? *hides his face in his gloved hands to cry some more*

Anders: Oh god, Mitchell, you smell like…. O___O… John... you are fucking drunk !!! You're supposed to be able to hold your drink : you're an Irishman, a DEAD Irishman. How many beers did you have?

Mitchell: *clinging to Anders' shirt* Not that many, *hiccups* just like… nine or ten, I don't remember.

Anders: *worried* You drank alone? Trust me, I know it's a bad sign when someone starts to drink alone.

Mitchell: Nah… your grandfather and Ty came around.

Anders: You got drunk with Olaf !? Hm, okay, but you followed my advice and didn't eat anything he may have offered to you, huh?

Mitchell: *sheepish look*

Anders: Oh no…. Jeezus, Mitchell !!!

Mitchell: I just took a few bites, I promise! I know I shouldn't have. The green flying cake spatula told me it was a bad idea. *snuggling to Anders' chest, mumbling" I think it was right when it said it with its tiny hairy mouth made of tooth picks. *starts to cry all over again*

Anders: The green flying… what? Okay. *takes his phone out of his pocket* Hello, grandpa? When you get that message, call me back as soon as fucking possible because I have a stoned weeping vampire on my living room's floor and I blame you for that. I want to know what kind of junk you put in your new cooking experience. Bye.

Mitchell: I'm sooorry n'ders. I'm a very bad boyfriend, am I? I'm just trouble…

Anders: * Sighs, sits on the floor and cradles Mitchell in his arms* No, of course not. For now you're a little clingy and incoherent, but it'll pass in a few hours. *takes the broken remote control Mitchell still has in his clenched fist* What did you do to that poor remote?

Mitchell: *sniffles* I was trying to turn on the TV to watch the Real Hustle with my three gummy lizard friends *points a random spot near the couch* but the TV didn't want to. I pressed the green button again and again but it didn't work so I tried to fix the remote.

Anders: More like "destroy" it, apparently. *peeks at the TV stand* I think I know what your problem was, babe: the TV is unplugged.

Mitchell: Really?

Anders: Yeah. *smirks* It was silly of your gummy lizard friends for not pointing it out to you.

Mitchell: *looking at Anders from below with dizzy eyes* Yes, they really should have.

Anders: *chuckles*

Mitchell: *confused* Are you making fun of me?

Anders: Just a wee bit, my love. *pets Mitchell's hair fondly*

Mitchell: *whispering, suddenly slightly nervous* Don't look up. There is a giant squid hanging to the ceiling and I think it might fancy me.

Anders: All I can say is that this giant squid has great taste in men, obviously.

Mitchell: *his eyes grow wide and he shakes his head* Please, don't let it try to marry me.

Anders: I won't, baby, I promise. *his phone goes off* Grandpa !!??

Olaf: So… how is he?

Anders: High as fuck, thanks to you! He's hallucinating sea monsters wanting to wed him.

Olaf: *giggles* I don't see how it's different from the marriage he's already in.

Anders: Fuck you! Stop being a jerk and tell me what to do.

Olaf: You can't do much I'm afraid. Make him drink water and put him to bed, keep a constant eye on him and don't let him go outside. The effects should dissipate within fifteen hours of so.

Anders: FIFTEEN HOURS ???!!!!

Olaf: Well…yes, that's strong stuff.

Anders: Damn! *grunts* I will never leave my husband alone with you anymore. *hungs up*

Mitchell: ANNNdddeeeRRRssss !!! Kiss me on the chin, but tell them not to wrap me in styrofoam right away.

Anders: *sighs* It's going to be a really long fifteen hours. *To Mitchell, taking his hand* But we're going to go through this together, yeah?

Mitchell: *nods*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm grateful for any comments I can get. <3 Thanks for reading.


End file.
